The Time War: Rise From Karn
by the26thDoctor
Summary: It is done; Doctor no more. Details from the first few moments of the War Doctor's life.


The Time War

Jaded

"Doctor no more."

She looked at him. Her aged eyes, though piercing, seemed desperate. Her wrinkles seemed to grow deeper as she perused his countenance. He looked at her, blame and hate in his eyes. Then back at the dirty glass through which he first saw himself. He made no remarks on his looks. He simply wanted to make sure his aura carried enough authority to not be questioned. He was younger than he wanted. But that would pass with enough time.

Turning to her, his eyes looked her over more thoroughly this time. She had the absolute best intentions in mind. No self-preservation, at least no further than to ensure the safety of the entire universe. No personal gain was to be had from what she had done. But he hated her all the same. In one swift motion he raised his left hand cross his shoulders then whipped it violently across her face. The smack was loud, empty and hollow. She cried out as she fell to the cold, hard floor of the cavern. The Doctor…no…no the Warrior stood above her in judgement.

"I will never forgive you for this. Thank you." He said simply. He turned round and grabbed the blaster off Cass' cold, dead, unforgiving body. Then he walked out, simply, calmly, with measure in his steps. She whimpered at him as he left. He was right. She had no choice, but he was right. He had no choice, but she was right. She wept not for the smarting of the hit he had happened her. She wept because of who she had made him. Rather, who she had allowed him to choose. He was a good man, an absolutely good man. And yet, he would now have to choose not to be a good man. She wept at the loss of that.

The Warrior made his way out of the cave. No thoughts crossed his mind now. He couldn't stand the thought of hearing his voice, even in an inner monologue. He picked his way through the wreckage, a fire raging in his soul. His last moments with Cass still ringed…no echoed…no burned in his ears, in his mind and in his heart. Picking his way through the ruble, he saw her. The one who he would always have to answer to after this. The one who saw through all his lies and half truths and scheming. The TARDIS. She laid there on the ground, horizontally. Her scarred outer shell a leitmotif now, for it represented yet another part of himself he had to betray. Falling to his knees, he now could not run away from what he would have to do. He bent in half, covering his head in his hands. The Warrior wept. He wept, for he knew this would be the only time he would be allowed to do so. He wept for his TARDIS, the constant companion who had seen him through more peril than one could dream in wild dreams.

He fell over onto his back and allowed the emotions to overtake him. He would not have time for this later, so it was best to get it out of his system now. Closing his eyes, the guilt fell upon him. He saw them crying- Susan, Jamie, Liz, Sarah Jane, Romana, Adric, Ace. He could feel the let down. None of them would approve of who he had become. He saw his other selves, gathered in judgment of him. He heard his hearts beat…a little slower…a little less hopeful.

After some time, he dried his eyes and rose to his feet. It was done. He was now ready. He leapt onto the right door of the TARDIS, then kicked her other door open with his foot. After taking a deep breath, the deepest he had ever taken, he jumped in.

Landing on the floor immediately beside the door, He saw the extent of the damage. The crash had all but obliterated his library. Pillars and beams were strewn everywhere. She was voicing her disdain. She could have easily rearranged herself by now, but she wanted him to know how hurt she was. The Warrior had no time for this type of thing anymore. He walked to the center console, the view screen, and entered in a series of simple command prompts. Nothing happened. Despite his change, she was always the same. She didn't want to be seen naked. The Warrior agreed. It would be ungentlemanly. Besides, with the simplicity of what he was asking, not much time was needed.

Back outside the TARDIS, the Warrior surveyed the crash site for anything useful. And did he ever find it. The first thing he happened upon was a sonic displacement gun. Next was four or five phase pistols- you know, the kind that makes any solid object into any other state of object. Next, he happened upon a nice heavy weapon- a Sontaran KPB Type 12 Blaster. This thing could punch a fifty foot hole in a wall half a mile away. Lastly, an array of grenades- Temporal, Phase Shifting, Concussion, Sonic. Plenty to get started. After gathering enough ammo, he looked back and saw the TARDIS. Her outside still scruffy, she now stood upright, as if to say "I'm ready for this."

And it was no disappointment. The beauty was in the simplicity. No coat hangers, no libraries or studies or any of that other frivolity. Just the center console, stripped bare of everything but essentials. Every section compartmentalized, every door with a deadlock seal if needed. As he walked towards the center console, he took out his sonic screwdriver.

"This is the tool of a Doctor, not a Warrior." He said as he dropped it into the refabricator. Last thing he needed was to look the part himself. He ducked briefly into the wardrobe. Not much needed change. The western coat was replaced with an old leather jacket he found. Plenty of pockets for ammo and grenades. He changed his trousers next. Something comfortable, breathable and flexible. To give his ankles some stability, he put on some combat boots- further stabilized with a pair of riding gaiters. Having been in a few battles, he knew the value of stability in the feet.

He swung the bandolier he took off Cass' body over his shoulder, equipping it with the various weaponry he had found. The Sonic Screwdriver popped out of the refabricator. Simple, stripped down. Perfect. He flipped it in his hands then dropped it in one of his pockets. Quickly he set coordinates in the computer- The Nestene Homeworld. He looked at the center column and patted his old girl. Slamming the button hard, the TARDIS moved faster than she had ever moved before. "Let's go kick some ass."


End file.
